Session 3 - Sawmill Assault
We were awoken early to head out for the attack on the sawmill, which was located N/E of Boramane. Our mission: Capture the enemy's ammo stash. The scouts returned and reported that the sawmill is heavily fortified. ~3 squads plus a machine gun squad expected. Our squads plan: Mortar middle and south. Split and divide the enemy, use our mortar support and send assault/special teams north, rest of our men will go up from the south. Northern team ( lead by Oslo): - 1st squads (Inc pc riflemen) (fireteam 1) -3rd squad (assault. Jay, maki) -gun team A ( 4th squad) - Special teams (minus snipers) Southern center (lead by platoon leader): -1st squad ( fire team 2) -Snipers -MG ( squad 4, gun team B) South: -Squad 2 @Northern Front we come up to the bridge ( it is very foggy) -the pirate notices the water is swift. Engineer devises a plan to approach bridge. He and some assault proceed w/ Aaron providing cover. Rifles (+gen) then move up with mark to climb a water Tower for overwatch. Squad leader, maki, and Hero unit rover (assault) present as well. We find 2 armed men, our side of bridge. Jay, maki, and squad leader approach stealthily).Maki & Jay disaptch the sentries. As the rest of us approach bridge, we notice 2 dead Res in ditch. We cross bridge. Ben head out towards the sawmill and advance in the ditches next to the road. Aaron sets up on top of the fuel depot to provide cover along with 2 riflemen &Gen. Medic sets up in ditch to provide cover/support. We notice enemy MG pointing north, so we go around. Battle setup begins by Ben aiming at MG, Aaron aiming at the large buildings troop mass. Engineer notices an enemy sniper so Mark will take a shot at him. mortar fire begins. (1/10 rounds). Aaron: Fires HE round at the 4 Res soldiers in the large building. 2 die, 2 injured. Mark: fires at sniper. Gets a good hit in, does not see sniper escape. Ben: w/ scoped rifle. Takes a shot. MG does not move. Jay, maki, the rest of assault & SL Trost toss smoke & rush building after Gen takes out takes the doorway enemy. Round 2 Assault rushs in. Jay does a textbook breach. They notice 2 Res struggling for weapons. 2 more seen on South and West wall. They see the enemy MG was injured, but his crew is getting the gun back in order. Jay takes out 1 Res. Maki misses. Friendly sgt takes out the 2 injured Res. 3 enemy riflemen return fire: 1. Fire @ jay (soaked) 2. Fire @ Sgt. Yevin Trost (hit in shoulder, disabled) 3. Misses 2 enemy goons in rafters (near MG) 1. Misses 2. Hits Trost in leg Aaron looks across river and notices what looks like the enemy command center. Mark fires at sniper nest again, but hits right next to the hole. Ben shoots through the wall towards MG, and misses. He also shouts that the MG is turning in towards the people entering the building. Chris throws a grenade at enemy MG. It hits 2 of the MG loaders and blows them both up. Assault actions: Jay - moves upstairs. Mages (fire team leader) follows, as well as 2 others. Maki guns down the enemy who shot Trost. 3 Res on 1 floor return fire: 1. Kills corporal wheeling. 2. Injures private free bird (chest). 3. Laflame shot in leg. Gen hits and kills a Res rifleman. Enemy MG and loader: - unloads on floor 1. Bleckman gets hit and goes down. ---- round 3----- Ben runs for a Tree to climb and gain elevation. Aaron takes a shot at enemy command center and destroys alot of it. Mark fires at sniper again. He hits and is now convinced the sniper is no more. Chris lobs a second grenade to finish off the MG team. Jay gets enemy MG squad to surrender with Cpl. Mages help. 2 surrender, and 1 goes for his sidearm. Jay misses him, but Mages shoots and injures him. Maki fires at the two Ress downstairs, but her gun jams. Gen fires and misses a rifleman. Res return fire at maki, hit her in the chest. She soaks it... bearly. ---round4---- Ben returns to building to medic it up. Aaron fires at the same spot across river, but misses. A riflemen accompanying Ben goes down frown sniper fire, Ben catches him (neck wound) Mark sees the sniper and takes a shot at a bad angle. Hits the area to the right of her. Ben tries to save fallen comrade. He is still critical. Chris stays calm and scouts to the east. Jay ties up prisoners. Now the friendly MG Team shows up and secures building. Aaron shoots at the two retreating Res from the house. He narrowly misses in a movie scene type-way. Gen takes a shot at them and hits the sgt and other one. ---round 5---- Judd checks e sniper & finds her badly wounded. He & the monkey loot her Rife and shinys. Ben stabilizes sniped riflemen and heads indoors to help more. Chris heads indoors , and sees the massacre. He helps the friends MG's set up. Aaron focuses on other side if river. He notices nothing at first, then sees two enemy's escaping on a row boat. He remedies that and relives them of their flotation device.. Ben goes to check on E sniper and finds she has died of blood loss. MG sets up on south building and fires at enemy. Riflemen move enemy MG to the south as well. Rocketsare fired into the main base in the south. Ben, Maki and Mages watch prisoners. Category:Games